


Innocence Tainted

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Oral, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: After months of only having the company of Yoosung, Saeran has gotten bored of his torture toy. The usual methods he used were getting mundane, then one day he had an idea. A new way to torture his newly acquired, innocent, blonde toy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at Yoosung's bad ending 3. Some of the dialogue could be possibly be considered spoiler but to make sure no one gets mad ^^  
> **Mild Dialogue Spoiler**

                I tapped my pen on the desk. It was been month since my run in with my accursed twin brother and Yoosung. I smiled as I looked at the screen of the laptop in front of me. I wasn’t expecting Yoosung to sacrifice himself to protect her and the members of the RFA. The Savior and other disciples had left me, for dead most likely. I basically was non-existent.

                Sighing I moved my finger on the small touch pad in the middle of the laptop, looking at the camera that showed my blonde-haired toy. It had been months, just him and myself. Torturing him had its own amusements but I was getting boring fast _._ It wouldn’t be long before that fucking lying brother of mine would find where we were. I refused to be trapped into a corner. To face him with no resources allowing him to die by my hands.

                I clenched my fist around the pen and slammed it into the desk, embedding it. I took my hand away and watched as it gradually fell to its side and rolled away from me. “How fucking boring.” There had to be some way for me to entertain myself. I yawned as I started to press my fingers against the keys. “He’s slacking.” I said to the screen as I hacked into the camera feed. I watched the woman that Yoosung sacrificed himself for. She wasn’t bad looking now that I got a good look at her. In fact she could be fun. _This_ could be fun.

                Pulling the laptop closer to myself as I deftly tapped my fingers on the keys. I laughed when I easily signed into the chatrooms using Yoosung’s login information. “What a fucking idiot!” I laughed before checking to see if she was online. Seeing a green dot next to her name I smiled to myself. “Perfect.”

 

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom_

Yoosung: _____! Are you there?!

_______: Yoosung?! Where are you? Are you all right?!

Yoosung: I only have a quick moment. Please just meet me at the park. There’s no time to explain.

Yoosung: Just come! I should be able to make it there soon! I love you…

_Yoosung has left the chatroom_

 

                My lip curled up in disgust as I worked to erase traces of the chat so no one would follow her. Closing the laptop I stood up and walked over to look inside the room I kept Yoosung in. I took my untraceable phone out of my pocket, checking the time. I had given him some sleeping pills so I could have some peace and quiet. He talked about her in his sleep constantly. I just had to make the sleep deeper, and I wasn’t going to give up my only entertainment. So, killing him was out of the question. For now anyways. I smiled at his sleeping form excited for the torture I had planned for him. I put my phone in my pocket as I walked towards the entrance of the underground bunker, the sound of my steps echoing against the cemented walls.

 

                I sat on a bench in the park, scratching my head as the blonde wig I wore itched. “She better fucking show up.” I growled as I glanced around the park. It was dark and no one really liked walking through the park this time of night. The quarter-moon as all the light that was here, giving the trails of gravel an eerie feel.

                I pulled at the collar of the shirt I wore. These clothes were annoyingly soft against my skin, but I had to look the part. They weren’t what he was last seen wearing but they would suffice. I heard a rush of footsteps coming towards me and saw a pair of woman’s boots step into my line of vision as I kept my eyes downcast.

                “Y-Yoosung…” She panted, clearly out of breath. “Oh, thank God you’re all right.” _Pfft. God? What a foolish woman._ She put her hand on my shoulder, leaning forward slightly. “Talk to me Yoosung. What happened?” Reaching out I grabbed her other wrist and pulled her towards me wrapping my arms around her so that she couldn’t see my face. I hugged her tightly. _Huh…_ She was more endowed than I thought she was. I felt my cock twitch in anticipation when I thought of what was to come.

                Wrapping my arms tighter around her I brought one my hands up to my mouth, putting a pill between my teeth. “Yoosung talk to me!” I moved to hold her head between my hands and angled my head so the wig covered most of my face. Keeping my eyes closed I pressed my lips to hers pushing the pill between her lips with my tongue. When I was sure she swallowed it I opened my eyes and looked into hers. Gasping, she jumped away from me, holding a hand to her throat. “W-who are you?!”

                I smiled at her as I pulled the blonde wig off my head. “It’s not every day you get a text from a stranger.” Her eyes widened as she looked at me. The partial moonlight made the fear in her eyes made this all the more exciting. She held a hand to her head as she swayed on her feet. I took a step towards her and she took a step back. Shaking her head quickly she spun on her heels and took off running in the opposite direction. Tilting my chin up slightly, I smiled as I leisurely followed after her.

                I could hear her footfalls slowing. I casually followed the curve of the trail, coming around the corner I saw her lean against a tree before sliding down to the ground. Her breathing was heavy and sweat dotted her forehead as she looked up at me with partially open eyes. I crouched down beside her. Grabbing her chin in my hand I made her face me. “Let the games begin.” I said with a smile as her lids closed fully.

 

                I walked into the room I kept Yoosung in. He was staring at the wall talking to himself. Talking about that woman. My smile faded when I glanced at the tray of food and noticed that he still hasn’t eaten. “It’s been days. You won’t be well if you continue.” His body flinched as I stepped closer to him.

                “….I can’t eat.” I slowed walked a circle around him as he stood up straight and kept his gaze forward. I hooked a finger underneath the leather strap that connected to the collar at his neck. I stood beside him, looking at his profile as he flinched when I put my fingers against his head.

                “See…that’s a problem. You haven’t forgotten your promise already have you?” His eyes twitched slightly as he tried not to show any emotion. “Doesn’t sound like something a very loyal person would let happen. It wouldn’t take much for me to find her and bring her here.” I closed my eyes and held back a small growl when I recalled the image of her how she is at this very moment.

                “Not that….please.” He said his voice wavering slightly.

                “This is very fun for me.” _And it’s about to get better._  “Though it seems it’s not that much fun for you, is it?” I asked him applying pressure to his head with my fingertips. Silently warning him that if he didn’t answer me he would be scolded.

                “It’s not…not fun…”

                “Ahh but it’s a fun day.” I turned and started pull him towards the door. “Look, on fun days… we have to do fun things. No? It’s boring playing by myself.” The leather strap tightened as he kept his footing.

                “I don’t feel well. Let’s play some other time.” He said quietly.

                I wrapped the strap around my hand and pulled it roughly forcing him to follow. “I don’t care how you feel. It will be fun. I’ve found a new way to torture you.” I smiled as his eyes widened slightly before he ducked his head in defeat and followed me.

                I led him into a separate room and sat him in a chair, binding his wrists against the arms if it. In the darkness I heard her shuffle her feet. I held back a laugh as I kept my eyes on Yoosung while I flipped on the light switch. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw. “Wh-what is this?!”

                I let out the laugh I held back and it echoed against the walls of the room as I walked over to her. The dim lights made her pale skin glow as she stood there in her bra and panties. Her wrists were bound together and held above her head with rope that wrapped around the piping that ran along the ceiling. She was blind folded and her mouth was gagged. I ran a finger along her waist as I walked around her, enjoying how she squirmed uncomfortably. “Oh, that’s right. You wouldn’t recognize _____, would you?” His breath hitched as he dug his nails into the arms of the chair. I stood behind her and wrapped an arm around her as I grabbed her chin, tilted her head to the side.

                “D-don’t! Please stop! I’ll…I’ll do anything I swear!” He screamed out as I ran my tongue up the side of her neck, her sweet voice releasing a frightened whimper against the cloth gag.

                I looked at him and smiled. “Now where’s the fun in that? I told you I didn’t care how you felt. Today is going to be a fun day.”


	2. Chapter 2

                The horror in Yoosung’s eyes as I held _____ against me was exciting. When I had first thought of this idea I didn’t know just how much it would affect him. Though I should’ve guessed. Even though they hadn’t met until now, she was his first girlfriend. I felt anger running through my veins. His innocence annoyed me. That was all going to change today.

                “I’ll play… I’ll play! Just let her go!” He screamed frantically.

                “How naïve. To sacrifice yourself for someone you have never even met before.” I told him flatly. I stepped away from her and walked toward the table I had set up. I had picked up a few ‘fun’ items for this. My cock twitched as I looked at the items I had meticulously sorted out. My fingers slid across the items on the table before picking up an egg-shaped vibrator with a wireless remote and put it in my pocket. Moving my hand back over the items I wrapped my hand around the grip of the riding crop.

                “P-please! Let her go!” I could hear the emotion in his voice and I gripped the crop harder.

                I slowly walked over to him and raised the crop up. “I told you.” A smacking sound resounded in the room as I slapped the crop against his cheek. His head whipped to the side, a red welt immediately starting to appear. Putting the leather under his chin I tilted his face up “I don’t care how you fucking feel. Just sit back and watch the show.”

                I heard him sniffle as I turned around and looked ______ up and down, slowly. She was pulling against the ropes that bound her wrists. It had to have been painful, but, maybe she liked that. I raised my eyebrow as I looked down at the crop in my hand, a sudden wave of excitement rushing through me. Her body flinched as I started to walk towards her.

                A muffled whimper came from her lips, and a tear fell down her cheek as slid the crop up the outside of her thigh. “I wonder if our princess is as innocent as you are.” I said over my shoulder. I threw my head back and laughed when she pressed her knees tightly together. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’ Don’t worry, princess. I’ll be a fun day.” I told her as I continued to slide the crop up her body and under her chin, another tear slipping out from underneath the blindfold.

                Leaning forward I licked the tear off her cheek. Letting out a quick breath she moved her face away from me. “Hmm..” She tucked her head between her arms when she felt my breath against her cheek. She tried to jerk her body away as I slid the crop up her arms. I gently slapped the smooth leather against her fingers. She took in a small sharp breath as her fists clenched, but she didn’t shy away from it. _Interesting._ A smile played at my lips as I looked back at Yoosung, who was watching her intently. I slapped the crop against her fingers again, and again she took in a small breath but I noticed this time her body shivered.

                “O-okay you’ve made your point!” I glanced sideways at Yoosung. I felt laughter bubbling in me. _Such innocence, he has no idea you like it, ______._ I looked back at her. She was taking some deep breaths, her fingers wiggling against the leather of the crop.

                I put it under her chin tilting her head up. “You like it don’t you, _____?” She frantically shook her head in denial. She tried to step away from me but just proceeded to stick her ass out behind her, angling her body giving me a delicious glance of just how curvy her body was. Trailing the leather down her throat I lightly slapped the crop against her stomach just above her navel. “You shouldn’t lie.” I told her watching her bite at the gag.

                “She doesn’t like it. Please stop! You can do whatever you want to me. Just….Just don’t torture her anymore!” I didn’t turn around to face him but my eyes looked back anyways before I looked back at ______ and smiled. Her face was starting to flush a light shade of pink.

                Keeping the leather against her skin I walked around her so I stood behind her. With a flick of my wrist the leather slapped against her ass. Her back arched and the pulled against her bindings. I looked at Yoosung, his eyes were wide and he look to be on the verge of tears. His innocence really did make me angry. “Torture hasn’t started.” A slow smile spread across my face and his back straightened as his body began to shake. I reached into my pocked and took out the vibrator. “Not yet, anyways.”

                “W-What is that?” I heard Yoosung ask in a worried voice.

                “Something that she won’t be able to resist.” I said turning the vibrator on the lowest setting before pressing it against the skin in the small of her back. She arched her back trying to get away from the vibrations but I kept it against her skin. I tilted my head slightly as I enjoyed watching her body start to tremble. Having her eyes covered seemed to have heightened her senses.

                I stepped forward keeping the vibrator against her skin with one hand and slapping the crop against her thigh with the other. I could feel my pants tightening when my ears heard the small moan that she tried to hold back. “You want it don’t you, _____?” I asked her as I moved the vibrator up and down her spine.

                “Mnn…” She shook her head again, still denying it. I took a step back and slapped the crop across her ass, even harder than I did before. She took in a sharp breath before she started to breathe heavily. My eyes widened slightly for a second when I looked at her. Her body was trembling. The skin of her face that was visible was more flushed than it was before.

                “Did you just cum, _____?” I said with a smile. Her senses would be even more heightened now. I glanced at Yoosung, tears streaming down his face. I glared at him. _He couldn’t possibly be_ that _innocent!_ Sneering, I put the vibrator against her skin again, this time right above her panties. She gasped and arched her back. I moved the egg-shaped vibrator along the line of her panties, moved it around both supple cheeks of her ass before I pressed it in between her legs.

                I leaned in as I continued to press it against her. She mewled against the gag. “You did cum. I can feel your juices dripping down your legs through your panties.” I whispered in her ear as I leaned in. She bit the gag, trying to hold back a moan.

                “Y-you’re lying! She wouldn’t c…she wouldn’t! N-not to that!” I glanced over at Yoosung and he stared back at me, looking me in the eyes. Grief, confusion, and anger shined is his purple irises. He closed his eyes tightly, fresh tears slipping down his cheeks.

                I was surprised myself when she came. I wasn’t expecting an innocent princess to be so…kinky. “Would you like proof?” I asked him, his eyes shooting open to look at me once again. Holding the crop under my arm I slipped her panties aside and started to push the vibrator inside of her. She was so wet that her body easily sucked it inside.

                “Mmmm…hhaaa….” Moving the panties back where they were I watched as she moved her hips side to side as she pulled on her restraints. I looked down at my hand and saw her sensual juices dripping off my finger and to the floor. _What a waste._ I brought my fingers up to my face. Taking a deep breath I inhaled the sweet scent of her sex, before liking my fingers. My cock throbbed. _Not yet._ _There’s still so much to do_.

                Taking the crop in my hand again I put it between her legs, rubbing it against her. Lightly slapping it against her she gasped and threw her head back. I made sure the crop was good and wet before I walked back toward Yoosung. I held it out in front of his face. “Still think she doesn’t like it?” I watched as his pupils dilated slightly when he looked at the drops as they stringed off the leather.

                “You want to taste her, don’t you?” I swayed it back and forth gently, his eyes following it intently. I pulled the crop away and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “She tastes delicious.” I heard him swallow hard and took a sidelong glance at his face. He was clinching his jaw as he looked at her wiggling with the vibrations from the vibrator. I looked back over my shoulder at her. I felt a sudden thrill knowing that the innocence of these two were in my hands. Today was turning into one of great fun indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

                I pulled the remote to the vibrator out of my pocket. “….Wh-what is this?” He asked me as I slapped it into his hand.

                “It’s the remote.” His eyes widened as I smirked at him. I watched as his hand shook while his thumb hovered over the buttons on it. “It’s up to you if you want to involve yourself until I choose to involve you, but you’re still going to watch.”

                “Watch?” Fresh tears shone in his eyes as he looked between me and ______. “Please don’t!! I swear I’ll do anything!”

                “And I’ve given you something to do…” I shrugged my shoulders. “Or not do, doesn’t matter to me.” I started to walk back over to her. I slid the leather of the crop against her abdomen before slapping against her skin. Her muffled moans caused my pants to tighten. With a small chuckled I tossed the crop aside before I knelt down and removed a folded knife from my boot. Pushing a button to release the lock, I flicked it open, the dim light shining brightly against the metal.

                “What are you going to do?!” I heard him call out from behind me.

                “Nothing much. Just enjoy the show.” I looked her up and down as I answered him. She was wiggling her hips trying to get the vibrator to hit key points. “Even if she’s a virgin, her body is begging to be fucked.”

                “Stop…please…just stop!”

                I heard his sobs but ignored him as I slid the knife gently across her skin, leading up to her bra. Putting the blade between her breasts I quickly jerked my hand, easily splitting the thin slip of fabric between the cups of her bra. It was strapless to begin with but I found it more entertaining to remove it this way. Especially when she arched her back, angling her breasts my way.

                “What a kinky princess you are.” Closing the knife I put it in my pocket before reaching up and cupping both breasts in my hands. I began to kneed them, watching as her nipples hardened. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers over the gag as I pinched her nipples between my fingers.

                I heard the whimper that she tried to keep trapped in her throat. Pulling back I reached around her and removed the gag. Tossing it to the side I grabbed her chin and kept her mouth open as stuck my tongue in her mouth. She pulled against her restraints as she wiggled her hips as she pressed her tongue against mine passionately. I pulled back from the kiss and her tongue followed after as if she’d be starved without something in her mouth.

                “_______....” Her body twitched as she heard Yoosung say her name. “I’m sorry….This is my fault… But fight him!”

                “She can’t.” I said after I laughed at his feeble attempt to comfort her. “She wants it.”

                “She doesn’t!”

                “Oh, she does.” I pulled the knife out of my pocket and flicked it open again. “And I’ll show you just how much.” Sliding the blade underneath the elastic in her panties I slowly moved it back and forth, cutting them fiber by fiber. When the elastic snapped she held her legs together to keep them in place. She gasped when I grabbed her jaw and whispered in her ear. “Now now princess. Let’s not keep him waiting for the splendid view.”

                “Nngh…” She moaned as I slid my hand down her next and pinched her nipple.

                I tilted my chin up as I looked down at her. She bit her lips as her legs shook when she opened them. Her panties fell to the floor and I heard a gasp from him when he saw her dripping wet pussy. I glanced back at him as he groaned and closed his eyes.

                Seeing them both in such tortured turmoil made my cock twitch painfully. “Let’s move things right along shall we. I’m getting rather impatient.” Putting my hand between her legs I pulled the small cord connected to the egg-shaped vibrator. “Look at that, already lubed up.”

                “Wh-what?” Her voice was hushed as she jerked her head in the direction she heard my voice from. “What do you mea­­­—Ahhh!” She tried to step away as I started to press the vibrator into her ass. “I don’t want…”

                “Yes you do princess.” She groaned as her body took in the vibrator once more. Reaching up I untied one of the ropes that restrained her, while still keeping her wrists bound together. I caught her as her knees buckled and I started walking her in the Yoosung’s direction. Her footfalls were quick and unsteady as she blindly went along with me. She tried to reach up for the blindfold and I grabbed the rope around her wrists. “You’re getting ahead of yourself, I don’t believe I said you could take that off. Earlier you seemed like you would starve without something in your mouth. I know something you can eat and you better eat it with gusto.”

                I looked at Yoosung and his eyes widened as I put my hand at the back of her neck and forced her face into his lap. A blush came to his cheeks as he looked down at her. He fought against his own restraints, no doubt wanting to put his arms around her and comfort her.

                I pushed at the back of her neck again as she tried to stand up. “Eat up, princess.”

                With shaking hands she groped around trying to find the button of his pants. “_____ don’t touch me the—“ He bit his lip as she unbuttoned then unzipped his pants. He shut his eyes tightly as she reached inside and removed his cock from the confines of his pants. “Nngh, ____.....”

                I clenched my jaw as I looked on. The situation almost becoming a loving experience. “Open our mouth!” I growled, grabbing a fistful of her hair. When she complied I angled her mouth above his cock and forced her to deep throat him. I smiled in satisfaction as she moaned and he cried out. Her fingernails scraped against his legs as I started to bob her head up and down.

                I released her hair and when I saw that she was going to continue on her own I stepped in behind her and removed my own cock. I groaned as I rubbed the head of it against her pussy. Her body twitched and she started to pull back from Yoosung. I grabbed her hair and forced her to deep throat him once more as I thrust into her.

                “I’m going…I’m….” Yoosung whimpered as she moaned. He started to shake and I could tell that he came. I felt her push back against my hand and when I pulled her back she held her hands to her mouth as she coughed down his cum.

                I looked at Yoosung and he instantly looked away from me. His face was red and his breaths were coming in short pants. “Not so innocent now are you.”

                When his eyes widened and he turned his head to look at me I forced _____’s lips against his before I started to pull out and thrust back into her. I was thrusting hard and fast and every moan she made was against his lips. The look in his eyes was thrilling and a pleasurable rush ran through me. “She likes to be fucked by me. Do you hear it?” I could feel her starting to tighten around me. I could feel the vibrations from the vibrator in her ass. “Cum around me _____. Show him just how much you like to be fucked by me.”

                I pulled her hair just as she was about to cum and she screamed out. Yoosung’s eyes widened, fresh tears causing his eyes to shine as he watched her. Thrusting into her one last time I came inside her, effectively causing those welled-up tears to spill down his cheeks.

                I pulled out of her and watched as she fell to her knees leaning against Yoosung’s legs. Both looking as if nothing worse could happen to them. Righting myself I started to walk out of the room while they tried to console each other with petty words. I laughed as Yoosung fiddled with the remote for the vibrator for the first time, trying to turn it off. “Oh this is going to be so much fun.” I said to myself before leaving the room to think of what possible things I could do to them next.


End file.
